Cruel Fates
by elise50
Summary: AU All Human; After an unseemly affair, Bonnie Bennett's life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** I'm very new to this show, but I instantly fell in love with Bonnie&Damon, both separate and together. They actually got me to start writing again, so I had to go with it. Since I'm not well acquainted with everything just yet, I'm doing an AU Human fic; it's also inspired by _Look Who's Talking_ because, well honestly I was watching it while starting to write so at least the first two chapters are heavily influenced by it. I hope my attempt isn't too horrible, but if it is please let me know.

...

"Some of the office phone records look a bit suspicious."

"Oh?"

Bonnie tried desperately to keep her body from reacting as her client's hand lifted her skirt and crept up her thigh. She took a minute to indulge in his touch while she perused call logs before deciding that his affections were uncalled for and severely misplaced. Reaching down she slapped his hand away from her body.

"Klaus," she started firmly, pulling her face into a tight serious expression, "I can't do this anymore."

"Bonnie," Klaus reached forward, taking her hand in his own, caressing it as he smiled up at her, "you love me."

"I do," Bonnie nodded reluctantly, hating herself for verbally confirming his statement; but there was no use in denying what they both understood to be true. Somewhere along the line of their professional relationship, this man's charm had gotten the best of her and she, Bonnie Bennett had fallen helplessly in love with Niklaus Mikaelson; the very handsome, very intelligent, very _married_ English aristocrat. "But you have a wife and kids, and I can't live my life expecting you to drop them for whatever it is we are."

"Love, you know that I'm going to leave Greta, but it is such a sensitive matter for all involved." Standing, he opened the coat of his suit, depositing the jacket on the back of his chair and moved behind her, running his fingers along her shoulders before sliding them through her hair. "The mere mention of divorce sends her off the handle, but it'll work out soon." Leaning down, Klaus kissed the side of her neck, causing Bonnie's eyes to shut and her stomach to flutter.

"I can't," Bonnie spoke up, working to control her breathing as Klaus nipped the buttons of her top with his fingertips, removing each one slowly.

"She's believes herself a witch you know," he continued his thoughts as though she hadn't spoken. Then, dropping his hands under her blouse, he pulled it up swiftly, leaving her in only a bra and pencil skirt, "it's rather amusing at times."

"We can't keep working with each other," she wisped out as she was lifted and perched on the edge of the large mahogany desk they'd been sitting at. "I'll ask that the firm send someone else for your future legal matters."

Laughing, Klaus gently pushed her back and continued undressing her and himself. Bonnie moaned unsophisticatedly as he climbed up her body, pressed his naked skin against hers and lowered his hands to spread her legs.

Guilt flooded her as the cool metal of his wedding band touched her inner thigh. What she was doing was horribly dishonorable, went against all her beliefs and disgraced the teachings of her childhood. Ashamed she slid her hands up Klaus's chest and attempted to push him away, but found that the small masochistic part of her, the one that crept on her so frequently when she was with this man, would not allow it.

Before her befuddled mind cleared, Klaus entered her, surging an unmatchable pleasure through her body. As she whimpered and found his rhythm, Bonnie lost her moral compass and gave into the little devil on her shoulder; noting somewhere in the back of her mind that she deserved whatever consequences came to her.

**Five weeks later…**

"Dear child you're devouring that meal, slow down before the fork goes down your pipe along with those potatoes."

Bonnie shoveled another pile of mashed potatoes and peas into her mouth, and rolled her eyes when Grams turned away from the table.

"I saw that, do not disrespect your grandmother in her own home," Sheila tsked, dropping her hands in the warm water she'd sunk her dirty dishes into.

Smiling softly, Bonnie shook her head and ate the last of the food on her plate. Rising from her chair, she wiped her dish and deposited it in her grandmother's waiting hand. Settling back against the counter, she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Your messy head needs more than fingers combing through it if you want to land yourself a good man."

Groaning, Bonnie ignored Sheila's comment and turned toward the freezer where she pulled an after dinner snack from behind the packages of frozen meat. She had never been particularly fond of the popsicles her grandmother kept in stock, but for some reason she'd started craving one as soon as she'd opened the refrigerator door.

"One of those too?" Sheila asked stunned, drying off one of her hands and pushing it against her daughter's forehead.

Waving away her grandmother's badgering, Bonnie unwrapped the treat and popped it into her mouth.

Sheila shook her head, "something must be wrong. The last time you ate like this, you were nine years old and you threw up all over my brand new carpet."

"Grams," Bonnie grumbled in frustration, "do you always have to bring that up? And I'm fine, a little hungry, but fine."

"You sure you're alright baby?" Sheila questioned, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm alright," Bonnie smiled cheekily at the older woman.

"You sure?" Sheila persisted, asking once more.

Making a face, Bonnie drooped her shoulders and sighed, "yes."

...

"You okay Bon?"

"Yeah B, you okay?"

Hunched over the porcelain seat in the restroom, Bonnie reached out grabbing paper from the small dispenser at her side. Crumpling the soft tissue, she wiped her mouth and tossed the ball into the toilet, then flushed it down.

"I'm fine," she yelled back, standing to straighten her appearance as she exited the stall. Smiling wearily at her longtime friends, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, Bonnie turned the faucet on and rinsed out her mouth.

"Forgive me for saying this, but-"

"You look horrible," Caroline cut in as looked back toward the mirror to finish primping.

_Leave it to Caroline to tell the truth_, Bonnie mused as she tossed her friends a weak grin and straightened her outfit one more time. "I'm just trying to get over the flu that's been going around."

Both Caroline and Elena glanced at each other briefly before shrugging and following their friend back out into the mall.

"So how's everything with Mr. English?" Caroline finally spoke up as they settled into an easy stride.

"Good," Bonnie answered quietly, frowning slightly as she continued strolling along. "He's leaving Greta."

Two pair of eyes widened at their friend's revelation and both women leaned forward, now much more invested in the conversation.

"His wife? He's really leaving her?"

"To be with you?"

"Now I know who not to go to if I'm ever having self-esteem issues," Bonnie mumbled, then shook her head, relieving her mind from trying keep herself from becoming defensive.

"It's not that Bonnie, you know that."

"It's just…well…" Elena wracked her brain, trying to figure out a way to describe her stance on the subject without offending her friend. "Never mind," she waved a hand in front of her face, dismissing her thoughts.

"When did he tell you this?" Caroline asked staring intently at her friend.

Tightening her jaw at the question, Bonnie hesitated, knowing the response she was bound to receive if she answered truthfully. Biting her lip, she thought that maybe brutal honesty was exactly what she needed.

"Over a month ago."

"When did he finally file for divorce?" Taking the other woman's non-answer as indication that Klaus had still failed to take that step, Elena sighed and tilted her head.

"Don't look at me like that," Ororo busied herself with checking store windows and spoke again, knowing her next comment would not win her any points. "Divorces take time and this one is much more complicated, there are kids involved."

"All the more reason why you should walk away, all this is doing is making you miserable," Elena replied, in her incredibly soothing voice.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

Finally looking up to meet the eyes of her friend, Bonnie's lips puckered, her nostrils twitched and her eyes watered slightly. "I don't know."

Heart aching, Elena reached out and ran gentle fingers over her hand. After a few moments of stinging silence, they decided it best to shift their concentration to something else.

"Hey, we should stop by that new boutique while we're here. I've already been, but you guys will love it."

Smiling thankfully Bonnie listened to Caroline gush about accessories, while trying to rub away the foreign tingling sensation in her belly.

...

"No."

"Yes," Dr. Fell nodded, smiling and gently patting her patient's shoulder. "You're about seven weeks along."

"I can't be having a baby." Bonnie chuckled nervously, hoping with everything in her that her doctor was playing some kind of joke on her.

Dr. Fell laughed, "most women are a little frightened at first but once you let the idea sink in, everything will be perfect. Now let's discuss your next steps: check-ups, vitamins, healthy menus..."

Halfway through her doctor's careful explanations, Bonnie's mind floated away. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with a married man's baby.

The fates were so unbelievably cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews & story alerts, I'm glad people enjoyed the beginning. This next part in all honesty is not really my favorite, but still I hope you like it.

* * *

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Bonnie," Klaus spoke up, tucking his hands into the pockets of his overcoat while they walked along the forest trail. "Do I not get the luxury of processing this information as you have?"

"No," she answered stubbornly, sighing when she realized how childish she must have sounded. Quieting, she left him to think as they continued moving forward. Calming, she took in the beauty of the environment; flowers, birds, trees. There was something about being surrounded by mother nature that always seemed simultaneously soothe and fill her with courage. "I'm not asking for anything from you, and I don't want to trap you or make you feel obligated to take care of me. But this child," she paused resting a hand on her stomach, "is ours and I am keeping it no matter what you tell me."

Stopping mid stride, Klaus turned his head sharply at her insinuating remark, "Surely you don't believe that I would make such a request?" Without giving her the chance to respond, he reached out to pull her closer, gently drawing his hand to her cheek as he did so, "this baby is going to be truly wonderful. He will have both our greatest attributes. Your beauty, my strength, a combination of our intelligence; our progeny rule the world."

"Klaus be serious." Cocking a side smirk, she playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. She felt entirely carefree at the moment, so happy and ensured that at least he, aside from herself, would not deem their child an immoral consequence.

"Bonnie," Klaus's soft voice cut into their momentary serenity, "you do understand that this must be kept quiet for a time, I won't allow you and this baby to be ridiculed."

Smiling sadly, she nodded in understanding. "I've already thought of a story to tell anyone bursting with curiosity."

"Did you?" Klaus raised a brow.

Unable to keep herself from chuckling, she grinned unexpectedly.

"I did."

...

"Artificial what?" Sheila squinted, staring down at the young woman seated across her on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Artificial Insemination, it's when-"

"I know what it is," raising her hand, the Bennett matriarch waved off the rest of Bonnie's unnecessary explanation. She may have been an old world kind of woman but that didn't mean she was uninformed about today's technologies and what it could do. Though she had no aversions to the process, in fact she applauded modern science for offering women who wanted to be mothers another way to make it happen, she couldn't altogether understand where the sudden urgency for a child had come from.

Growing weary of her grandmother's silence, Bonnie bit her lip as she glanced around the woman's home; even after all these years it still had this quirky, welcoming vibe that matched it owner so very well. She sometimes found it funny that a place so unordinary would be the one where she found the most stability. After her mother and father had physically and emotionally left her, the only person she could rely on for support had been Sheila Bennett. Anytime she found herself in a tough situation, the woman's wisdom and unconditional love had helped her work through it; that was something she needed now.

"Grams," slipping from her seat, Bonnie approached her grandmother, taking her hand as she kneeled in front, "I'm happy about this and I want you to be too."

Tilting her head, the older woman gazed down at their entwined fingers and her resolve cracked. Leaning down, she reached forward and enveloped her grandchild. After seconds of enjoying the embrace, Sheila pulled back just enough to run her fingers Bonnie's messy ponytail. "So tell me baby, when did you decide you wanted this?"

Shrugging, Bonnie tilted her head back and smiled, "I don't know, but I wanted a baby and now I've got one."

While that hadn't been entirely true a few months ago, it definitely was now.

"It's going to be hard not having someone else there," Sheila stated calmly, bringing up her biggest concern without trying to plant second guessing thoughts.

"I know my life is going to change, but I can do this Grams."

"I know you can," the eldest Bennett sighed as she looked down at her granddaughter who stood so proud and ready. The image warmed her heart and soon the genuine happiness she felt bubbling inside her finally spilled over. "Your child's going to be beautiful."

"Yeah," Bonnie beamed, wrapping herself around her grandmother again. Elated and feeling mischievous, she giggled before slouching back face her grandmother. "Do you want me to tell you how they did it?"

"Heavens no! I have a hard time thinking about babies coming to the natural way," Sheila yelped, shooing her granddaughter with a flick of her wrist. "Move along, breakfast won't start itself and you're eating for two now. Guess that explains why you've been eating me out of house and home lately."

"Grams!" Bonnie gasped, horrified at her grandmother's quip.

The older woman laughed good-naturedly as she maneuvered around the kitchen, collecting the regular ingredients for her famous chocolate chip pancakes. When she finally stood at the stove, Bonnie settled behind her, resting her chin on Sheila's shoulder, looped her arms around her midsection and squeezed affectionately.

...

"Ice cream?"

"Check."

"Pizza?"

"Check."

"And of course, hot guy movie collection check plus," Caroline beamed, bouncing up onto the bed where Bonnie and Elena were already comfortable with their backs snuggled against a mountain of pillows. "You know, not that I'm not loving this girl powwow because I definitely am, but what brought on the special occasion. We haven't had one of these in months."

"We really need to fix that," Elena added while she opened one of the ice cream containers resting on the mattress. Leaning over, she grabbed a spoon and pointed it at Bonnie before digging in, "now what's been on your mind Bon, I can tell you've been trying to say something all night."

Biting her lip, Bonnie looked down at the pizza piece in her lap. Telling her best friends she was pregnant was going to be much harder than it had been telling anyone else, Klaus included. She couldn't use her _I've been wanting a baby lately so I just went to the doctor and got injected with one_ story everyone else would eventually buy, they knew all the sordid details of her love affair, so whatever they had to say, whatever their opinions, mattered more than anyone's.

Sighing, she peeled the last pepperoni from her slice and stuffed it in her mouth before turning to her friends. It was now or never, which in reality only meant now because she doubted either one of them would have a hard time figuring out why her belly was starting to bulge.

"I'm pregnant."

Elena's eyes blinked rapidly and Caroline's mouth gaped open as their minds began processing what Bonnie had just thrown at them. It took several minutes and various unsuccessful attempts for either to speak before the youngest of the group was finally able to coherently respond.

"Pregnant with a baby?"

Both Elena and Bonnie whipped their heads toward Caroline and unexpectedly burst into laughter. Seconds later the blonde joined in, sliding herself closer to her friends as they giggled uncontrollably.

Though truthfully her situation was anything but laughable, it felt good to actually enjoy something with full sincerity again. It wasn't until she felt the other girls latch onto her hands, Elena holding the right and Caroline the left, that the mood dwindled just a bit.

"Does Klaus know?"

"He does," Bonnie nodded at Elena's question, not even bothering to hide the fact that he fathered her unborn child. "He's happy about it."

"Are you?"

For a moment Bonnie sat back and closed her eyes, picturing herself chasing a little boy or girl with caramel toned skin, blue green eyes and brown curly hair around the park, blissfully content as she did so. She couldn't force back her smile if she tried.

"I am."

"Then that's all that matters."

Relief flooded her as Elena reached over and hugged her, then held out an arm for Caroline. They stayed that way until Bonnie felt a small tug at the hem of her shirt. Looking down, she saw Caroline inspecting her now bare stomach.

"Care!" Bonnie squeaked, pushing down the cami to cover her body.

"I just wanted to see it," Caroline shrugged, still eyeing her friend's flat abdomen.

"You can't see anything yet," Bonnie laughed.

"Do you feel different?" Elena asked curiously, staring tenderly at stop where her future niece or nephew was growing.

"No, unless you count being sick and hungry all the time."

"Ew, that does not sound like fun," Caroline scrunched her nose, before her eyes lit up and her mouth stretched into a leering grin. "God your boobs are going to be fabulous. I'm so jealous."

Snorting Bonnie chucked a pillow at her friend.

"Oh Bon," Elena squealed, "your baby's going to be so cute!"

"I personally can't wait to help pick out all the tiny outfits and shoes," Caroline gushed clapping her hands together.

From there on the conversation launched into possible names, a five dollar bet on the sex of the baby and a heated debate on who was most qualified to earn the title of godmother.

Sitting back as her two lifelong friends each pointed out to her their greatest characteristics, Bonnie couldn't help but smile uneasily while she dragged her legs to her chest. Hugging them, she rested her chin on the folded knees. As perfectly wonderful as everything had been thus far, she knew that sooner or later, the other shoe was going to drop.

...

The months of her pregnancy had gone by quickly; they were filled with good moments, new experiences, and so much planning that Bonnie struggled to keep her head straight. But all in all she was happy; more at ease than she had expected to be. Her grandmother was supportive, her friends greatly enthusiastic, work accommodating, even her relationship with Klaus was finding direction.

He constantly fussed over her during their _work_ related visits, which didn't happen often enough for her liking, but she took what she was allotted. She knew they had to be careful, especially now that he and Gretta were finally separated, officially living in separate homes and well on their way to divorce. However, knowing those facts didn't make it any easier for her to deal with his lack of presence during check-ups, baby shopping, odd late night cravings or any other moments she found worthwhile.

She couldn't necessarily blame him for that though, she knew the circumstances of their situation. But all that would change soon enough.

Leaning her nose forward, Bonnie took a whiff of the flowers she had purchased at one of the side stands on the street; she wanted to use them as a center piece for the surprise 'welcome home' dinner she'd planned at Klaus' new apartment.

He had gone away on a business trip a little over a week ago and was due back tonight. Over the last few months his work load had been steadily increasing which in turn meant they saw less of each other than either wanted. It added a lot of unnecessary pressure to their relationship.

Straightening herself, Bonnie hummed as the elevator dinged, moving up floor by floor. Leave it to Klaus to purchase a place at the very top of the building; she could already imagine what he'd say: _A place at the top is quite fitting._ He loved flaunting his influence, but he had every right; the man was undoubtedly achieved and extremely well off for someone his age. He'd often joked that his intelligence and financial power could probably allow him to run around town naked without getting so much as a warning.

Chuckling at the thought, she stepped out of the open elevator doors and found herself in an elegant corridor. Admiring the décor, she glided down the hall occasionally touching the frames of beautiful paintings and running fingers along the texture of the wall. The first time she'd visited this place, she was slightly taken aback by how unlike him Klaus' new living quarters were. She couldn't for the life of her understand what might have encouraged him to settle into a place like this.

Bonnie's mouth hung open in shock as she turned the last corner leading to her destination. The other shoe had finally dropped.

Standing just outside his door, fumbling with his keys, occasionally chuckling and groaning, was Klaus. Right beside him, with one finely manicured hand shoved down his unbuttoned trousers stood a wavy haired brunette.

"We have a visitor," the woman spoke up excitedly. Swiftly removing the hand nestled in Klaus' pants, she grinned and moved it toward Bonnie, holding it out to her in greeting. "You must be Bonnie, the pathetically pregnant other woman. If I'd known you'd be waddling your way here I might have…no I wouldn't have done anything special. Oh I'm Katherine by the way, Katherine Pierce."

Revolted, though not sure entirely sure whether it was by the woman's nauseating actions, malicious words or freakishly odd resemblance to her best friend Elena Gilbert, Bonnie dropped the bag of groceries and flowers she had been carrying to dash for the elevator. Thinking herself safe, she leaned back against the metal wall and attempted to slow her breathing.

As it finally simmered, Klaus punched his hand through the closing doors and stood between them stretching his arms to hold them open, ensuring that she did not have a chance to leave before he offered an explanation.

"I am in love with Katherine."

All barricades that had formed around her heart were shattered, destroyed along with the vital organ they were so dedicated to protecting.

"I have moved here to be with her, Gretta understands." Tilting his head, he gave her his best boyish smile, though for her sake, painted with a hint of poignancy. "I believe that in time you will too."

Bonnie wanted to make his head explode, to drive a stake through his heart, to make him feel the pain she was experiencing; instead her emotionally weakened state and still off balance hormones caused her eyes to water and her body to shake. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already far along when this began, I did not want to upset you."

Her stomach churned while her mind grappled with itself to understand what it was she'd found so irresistible about the man before her.

"I did not plan this, but it happened." His voice softened considerably as he looked directly into her eyes, "you surely cannot hate me for falling in love."

Having heard enough of his words Bonnie gathered vigor, wiped her dropping tears and shoved Klaus back into the hallway. Stepping away from the shutting doors, she slunk to edge of the elevator and waited out the long ride down to the lobby.

...

"God I need to get to the hospital," she groaned, wincing at the tightening pain in her body. Bonnie had gone countless blocks from Klaus's place when unexpected contractions hit.

Taking in her unfamiliar surroundings, all Bonnie could spot were grimy looking bars and restaurants, neither of which looked safe enough to step foot in for help. Eyeing the street again, she spotted a cab not far off in the distance. Without second thought she raced toward the vehicle, wrenched open its door and, with unbelievable skill, slid into the backseat.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I do believe I'm waiting for a tall blonde blast in a glass, not-"

"Mystic Falls General Hospital!" Bonnie hissed loudly, ignoring the other patron's rant as she dropped a hand to her belly and waited for her body to relax.

"Shit!" The man beside her mumbled, then turned to the driver. "Didn't you hear her? Step on it!"

With the demand, and a glance into the rearview mirror, the cabbie stomped his foot on the gas pedal and propelled them into traffic.

Surprised by the sudden speed, Bonnie's eyes widened as she reached out and gripped the inside of the car. Squeezing her hand around the padded seating, she closed her eyes and tried to recount every lesson from her Lamaze classes. She was verging on success when their cab driver skidded over a pothole and sent his riders flying into each other.

"Was it necessary to tell him to go so fast?" Bonnie grumbled, scooting into her original spot when another contraction hit.

"I'd rather you not spill baby juice all over this backseat while I'm sharing it with you. Besides the quicker he goes, the quicker I get rid of you and the quicker I can get back that juicy blonde from the bar whose lips promised my body so many wonderful things."

"You're disgusting," Bonnie gritted her teeth as the pain in her abdomen flared.

"Actually I'm Damon," the man beside her winked. "So…need me to call anyone? A husband? A boyfriend?"

"There is no husband or boyfriend."

"Oh," Damon grinned and leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows, "lesbian lover then?"

Glaring at her new found acquaintance, Bonnie huffed unpleasantly and gave him a reaming that midway through morphed into hysterical pleading for aid. It was irritating, amusing, and the way they would spend the rest of their ride to the hospital.

...

"I can take care of myself!" Bonnie barked, jumping from the helping hands in the cab, dropping her purse as the vehicle came to a screeching halt.

Damon grunted at her actions; as entertaining as the ride had been, he was all too ready to give his wave of goodbye and watch the hormonal stranger take her leave.

"She needs to pay me!"

Annoyed with the driver's griping, he turned to look out the still open door of the car. Whimpering, bent at the waist and in seemingly unbearable amounts of pain, was his cab companion. Cursing himself for what he was about to do next, Damon reached into his pocket, threw a few bills at the driver and clambered after her, picking up her belongings and shoving them into his jacket on the way.

"Would you stop touching me!" Bonnie cried when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and led her into the hospital lobby.

...

Rubbing fingers through his dark hair, Damon stared down the hall as hospital attendants rolled his companion away. He was amazed at how civil she had made herself when dealing with the staff; he wished he'd gotten at least half that treatment.

"Total pain in the ass," he mumbled with a chuckle as he turned to the sliding doors that led out the building.

"Where are you going daddy? Come on we've got to get you in scrubs!"

Shocked still at the comment, he hadn't felt the small lady lead him to a cart filled with blue disposable coverings.

"Put them on before you get to the room."

"I'm not-"

"I've heard every excuse in the book," the petite nurse answered, shoving him around the corner.

...

"Okay Ms. Bennett, you're going to need to give one last push."

Worry marred Bonnie's face, these were the last seconds before motherhood consumed her forever. Doubt crept into her suddenly; she was now unsure if she could take on the role so gallantly. She was young, a lawyer just starting to build a name for herself, a now single woman who probably couldn't provide the best role model for her emerging child, a daughter of parents who abandoned her when she was too small to comprehend; how in the world could she be ready to become someone's caregiver?

"Can't you just pull it out of her already, she's dying over here!"

Turning Bonnie glanced at the stranger who stood near her bed, clasping her hand and glaring at every medical professional hovered in the room. In all her pain and self-doubt she'd forgotten that he was there, barging in on this memorable moment in her life. Overall she really didn't mind his presence, she was just grateful that someone was there with her, even if he looked like he was about to go homicidal on her behalf.

Shaking her head she refocused her energy, breathed calmly and pushed one final time.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality it only took seconds for little Gabriel Bennett, with his patch of dark hair and mocha skin, to slide from his mother's body and greet them.

Stepping back, Damon watched while everything in the room settled, returning to a subdued pace as the child was cleaned and placed with his mother. She was so lost in the moment that she hardly noticed anything apart from her baby. He couldn't blame her though, the kid looked like he was something special.

_Ugh_, he thought internally, _crazy and her baby are turning me into Stefan. Better make tracks before I start inheriting his giant broody forehead._

Moving stealthily, Damon grabbed his jacket from the hook near the door and made his exit; but not before shooting one parting half smirk at Bonnie Bennett and her son Gabriel.

...

"You're _so_ handsome," Bonnie cooed as she stared down lovingly at her son. The nurses said he was one of the most relaxed infants they've ever had in their ward.

Smiling, she happily savored the last free moments she had alone with her child. Any minute now Sheila would barge into the hospital, and Elena and Caroline would quickly follow suit. It wasn't that she didn't want them to come and join in the joyous occasion, it was simply that having them all there marveling at the boy would remind her of the person so obviously missing.

Sharp pangs ran through her heart as she realized that her son would never truly know his father. Or at the very least have a male to look up to.

"We're going to find you someone baby," cradling the sleeping child, Bonnie stroked the blanket he was swaddled in. "I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way of your happiness, I've ruined enough for you Gabe." Sending her son a hopeful smile, she hugged him close, "you'll be proud to call him daddy, I promise.


End file.
